boltfire200fandomcom-20200213-history
Ripples
all credit goes to Erin Hunter. [[User:Cchen3|''You brought ''me into '' ''this, so '']][[User talk:Cchen3|''now you're ''going to ''bring me out]] Blurb Hawkpaw has been a part of this family that lived in the Clans. He was an orphan, and always ready to fight for his adopted siblings. When a flood sweeps over his Clan, he's forced to prove that he can handle danger, and save his Clan, and find the rest of his Clanmates. Prologue I found her sitting in the forest, waiting for me. "Hawkpaw!" She called out. I smiled and bounded over to her. "Where have you been?" "Around." I replied good naturally. The silver she-cat snorted. "I'll be heading off now. FallClan doesn't like it when I'm nearby." She nuzzled me and started to walk off. "I wish they would accept you... You're a nice she-cat." But she wasn't only a nice she-cat to me. Silver only purred. "I wish..." I watched as the she-cat strolled off, heading towards the plains that was her home. I loved it when she came to visit me, it reminded me of when I actually had a family, one that was not destroyed by a flood. My name is Hawkpaw, and I had once been an apprentice of RushClan. That had been my original home, and there were cats there that cared for me. But then there was a terrible storm, and I had to find my place, and prove myself to FallClan. In the end, I couldn't fine many of the survivors, but at least I found a new friend. Silver was someone I loved. She was a kind she-cat that understood me well. She never backed down from a challenge, and didn't hesitate to comfort me when I needed it. If only FallClan would accept her... I padded back to camp, feeling as though my Clanmates were watching me. My foster mother, Swoopflight had died in the flood, and I missed her greatly. She had took me in when I had no mother, no father to care for me. To this day, I do not even know who might be related to me. I don't even know who's my mother or father. I miss Silver when she's not around because she was the only cat who understood my pain and silence. In FallClan, everyone was chatty, and sensitive. They call me more sensitive though. Swoopflight had three kits, Thunderkit, Hailkit, and Flightkit. They were great companions because they were kind and compassionate just like their mother. Too bad their father died in the flood too. The only survivor of the litter is Thunderpaw. He and I are best friends now, and I'll never forget his siblings. We stay side by side, sharing our grief and mourn together. He, like me, knows to keep silent. Silver had asked Fallingstar if she could join FallClan once, but the leader had refused. She was cautious, and didn't like to invite new cats in. So I met Silver in secret when I could. I doubt that Silver really minded. Thunderpaw became more distant as the days went on, and he spent more time with Flutterpaw, a pretty she-cat with dazzling green eyes. I kind of wished her eyes were set on me. I still dream about RushClan and about the Clan I had once lived in. Now, I live in another Clan, but they were different. They didn't understand that I had no kin, or at least I don't know who my kin is. They do not understand about my life and about my pain. Only Silver and Thunderpaw will ever understand. Even the survivors of RushClan don't understand either. They had left Thunderpaw and I to live in this Clan, and had set off to find the four great Clans. I was just content to live somewhere again. You're about to peek into my life, be careful with what you see because I am not only just a sad and young apprentice, I have the strength within me to reunite my fallen Clanmates, but I failed to do so... Chapter One I felt strange, standing next to me "littermates" as we received our apprentice names. Stonestar stared at us intently. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Thunderpaw. Lightheart, you have been taught well, and I trust you to pass on your skills to Thunderpaw." "Hailkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Hailpaw. Stormbreeze, you and Hailkit have bonded well, and I hope that you can make him a great warrior." "Flightkit, from this moment on, you shall be known as Flightpaw. Leafwind, you are a fine medicine cat, and I trust that Flightpaw shall become a great one too." "Hawkkit, you have faced many difficulties already, but you have shown courage as you faced each and every one of them. Today, you shall become an apprentice to prove your strength." Everyone already knew I was different, Stonestar didn't need to point that out. I felt resentment pile in my belly. "From this moment on, you shall be known as Hawkpaw. I shall be your mentor to test your skills." Oh great. Not only was I supposed to "show" my strength, Stonestar was going to be watching me like a hawk. Oh funny, a "hawk", like my name. I had no idea who my parents were, and all I knew was that I was found outside RushClan's camp and Swoopflight had taken me in, treating me like her own kit. Now, she was nuzzling her three kittens, congratulating them. Then she padded over to me. "I'm sorry that you were singled out as a different apprentice. I'm sure Stonestar will see that you are just like the rest of us." I purred, thankful to have such a caring mother. "Thank you, Swoopflight." She licked my forehead, then padded off to talk to Lightningfur. Hailpaw padded over to me. "How do you like being an apprentice?" "Well considering we've only been an apprentice for about five minutes, it's not so great." I mewed dryly. Hailpaw only laughed and patted me gently on the shoulder. "You'll do great." I hoped so. Stonestar was very "generous" about his training. He gave me three tries before he determined how good I was. He showed me how to stalk rabbits and mice. I concentrated hard, determined to be marked as a good warrior. Hailpaw had told me that he was stressing over this because if he was deemed as a bad warrior, he would have to become a servant for the rest of his life. "No, no, no!" Stonestar mewed, exasperated. "You have to straighten your tail so it doesn't swish or make any noise." I tried again, this time spotting a real live mouse scuffling nearby. Without waiting for permission, I slid forward, making sure to pat the ground gently so I didn't alarm the mouse. Then I leapt forward. It felt like ages until I reached the mouse, but it was a neat kill. Stonestar nodded, obviously impressed. "You learn quickly, you've passed hunting mice, test one." Test One? There were more tests? "Next,we're going to try for rabbits. You remember how to hunt rabbits right?" "Yeah." "Good, show me your crouch." I crouched down, ready to race forward when Stonestar approved of my stance. "That's pretty good, now show me your charge." Leaping forward, my paws skimmed over the dusty floor. "You are good at this." Stonestar mused. "Maybe you were born from a good family." I ignored the slight insult and continued to practice. "That's enough, go hunt for yourself and settle down in camp." Maybe I could impress Stonestar, and maybe I had a chance to prove myself. Chapter Two "Hawkpaw?" Stonestar was waiting for him today. His blue eyes bore into Hawkpaw's fur, but he didn't look as hostile today. He seemed relax and happy. "We're going to do some battle training today." I bounced in excitement. My claws itched to be fighting something. Hunting was okay, but fighting was the best. Stonestar said wryly. "You better prove to me that you could actually fight." Rolling my eyes, I raced after him towards the training area. "Okay, show me a good battle crouch." I tensed my paws and crouched down. Stonestar examined my crouch, then tucked my hindlegs in more. "That's better. Now try to get past me." I looked at how Stonestar was positioned and rolled my paws around. I had to pass this. Lunging forward, I rolled under Stonestar's belly and made a mad dash for the tree. Reaching it, I turned and saw Stonestar frowning. "How did you do that?" He asked me. "Show me again." "I went to your right, then I rolled under your paws and your belly to get past you." I mewed, feeling a bit proud. Stonestar pawed the ground. "Hm, that's a good move. You've certainly exceeded my standards. You pass this test too." I thanked StarClan that I was doing so well. Obviously Stonestar didn't believe before that I was a good warrior, but after seeing my skills, maybe he wouldn't doubt me so much. "I'm going to charge you this time, and you have to be able to defend me and shove me back." Nodding, I waited for Stonestar's blow. He crouched there, watching me clsoely. I tensed my muscles, but soon, I was distracted by something floating nearby. Stonestar slammed into my side, and I tumbled over. "Concentrate!" He snarled. Biting my lip, I cursed myself for being so distracted. Narrowing my eyes, I kept them on Stonestar until he leapt. He was extremely fast, but I managed to catch him with my paws and flip him over. "I see now that you use your instinct to fight more than skill. It is your skill, but it is also a weakness. Instinct does not always give you the best move." Stonestar mewed, standing up. "For example, that last one, you should have rolled to the side then kicked me off. That would have been more effective than grabbing me with your claws." I sat there, drinking in the information. "Alright." Stonestar lunged for me again, but this time I rolled to my side and kicked out with my hindlegs. I managed to catch Stonestar, but my kick was not strong enough to throw the tom off. "I'm convinced." Stonestar mewed, staring at me. "You've shown great speed and courage, but you need more strength. But I think you'll become a fine warrior." "Thank you, Stonestar." He looked at me sharply. "But that doesn't mean you can slack off. If you don't pass all the tests, you'll still be held back." I gulped and nodded. "Good, now let's try again. Kick harder this time, and don't think about where you're going to kick, think about how hard you're going to hit." ~_~_~_~_~ I sat down with my mouse, nibbling at it softly. I had been an apprentice for a moon now, and I had passed most of the tests thrown at me. Thunderpaw looked a bit miffed. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He sighed. "I think I'm failing my apprenticeship." I knew how horrible that sounded, so I reasurred him. "I thought I would too, but now I'm doing great! I'm sure you'll catch up and show your mentor that you're a good warrior." "Well my mentor probably gave up on me already because he doesn't even bother telling me how to do new things. He makes me hunt all day for the Clan like I'm a servant already. And I don't even bring in a lot of prey..." Thunderpaw looked utterly miserable. I wanted to reasurre him again, but I knew it may not become true. Flightpaw came to sit next to her sister. "I'm sure you'll do great, Thunderpaw. Hawkpaw, why don't you show him a few moves?" "Sure." Thunderpaw's eyes lit up. "You really will?" "Yeah, why not?" I pointed out. Thunderpaw had been kind to me as my brother, so I wanted to repay him. I showed him a basic crouch, and he tried to copy me. I noticed that his hindlegs were way too far apart, so he couldn't get a good grip and enough power in his leap. "Tuck in you hindlegs." I told him. "That may be the problem to why you can't leap very well." Thunderpaw sighed. "I don't think even you could help me. Lightheart may be a kind she-cat, but she probably knows that I'm going to fail." "You don't really think that do you?" I told him. "You have to have self-confidence if you're going to succeed." "I guess, but I think I'll practice on my own, thanks though." I watched as my foster brother padded off, out into the forest. "He'll be alright." Flightpaw sighed. "He's stong-willed." "I hope that's enough for him." Chapter Three "We're going hunting today!" Hailpaw looked excited. Thunderpaw looked a bit frustrated, but he never came back to ask for help again. "Let's go before our mentors hunt us down instead!" "Don't make me hunt you down." Stormbreeze snorted. Lightheart looked a bit annoyed, but she was laughing too. Thunderpaw plodded forward and avoided his mentor's gaze. Stormbreeze flicked her tail. "Hawkpaw, you'll be joining us today. Stonestar is resting in his den." I nodded and walked next to Thunderpaw, hoping he would know that I was cheering him on. "There's a blackbird pecking behind the tree. Thunderpaw, are you up for it?" Stormbreeze hissed. I was amazed at how well their senses were. Lightheart opened her mouth to object, but Stormbreeze waved her off. Thunderpaw gave the gray she-cat a grateful look and started to pull himself up the tree. I furrowed my brow, not sure what he was doing. Then I saw his logic. He positioned himself right above the bird and dropped down. Quickly killing it, he sat up proudly. "Wow, Thunderpaw!" Hailpaw exclaimed, "That was awesome!" I nodded in agreement, and he blushed. "Thanks you two." Lightheart padded over to him, and I could tell he was trying hard not to flinch away from her. "Look at me, Thunderpaw." She mewed softly. He hesitantly lifted his gaze. "I overlooked you. I think we'll start training again, but you better show me you can do better than you have before." Thunderpaw narrowed his eyes and nodded. I could tell that he was ready for the challenge. Hailpaw purred and rushed over to his brother. "Congratulations!" "Hawkpaw." Stormbreeze hissed. "Do you see the vole near the stream?" I nodded. "Go catch it." Stormbreeze was probably testing how well I was at stalking prey, and I didn't want to disappoint her. I slid forward, careful to check the wind and the ground. The wind was blowing towards me, so I began to slide toward it. The vole scurried about, and I could hear Hailpaw whispering, "Hurry, Hawkpaw!" Bunching up my muscles, I leapt at it. It shrieked and tumbled out of my grasp. I gritted my teeth in frustration and made a grab at it. Barely catching it in my paws, I stumbled back to the others. Stormbreeze looked a bit annoyed. "Hm, your technique was good, but that was a sloppy kill. Work on it more, Hawkpaw." Her abrupt tone irritated me. I huffed and turned away. Lightheart laid her tail on my shoulder and whispered. "I'm sure you'll do better next time. Stormbreeze just wants every apprentice to learn and become a warrior. She hates sending apprentices to become servants with no identity." I nodded my thanks to her and sniffed the air. There was a rabbit nearby. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Stormbreeze teaching Hailpaw how to catch a bird that was flying away. I began to stalk towards the rabbit, then started to make a dash for it. Skidding to a halt near the rabbit, I nipped it's neck. Yes! Dragging it back, I saw Stormbreeze's hard gaze. I gulped and brought the rabbit forward. "I caught something." "Yes you did, but you certainly can't follow directions. You should know that it's dangerous out here, and you shouldn't go off like that, even if you're catching prey. You should have at least told Lightheart before you went off." She scolded. I dropped my gaze and my head, then I snapped. "We're two moon old apprentices now! I can take care of myself, and I know how to hunt!" Stormbreeze's gaze was like flint scraping my pelt. "What did you say?" "I'm sorry." I muttered, realizing my mistake. "Sure you are." She snarled. "You'll be doing servant duties for the next moon, whether or not you're a good hunter and fighter or not." Sighing, I padded away, knowing I had made a terrible mistake by snapping at Hailpaw's mentor. My foster siblings stared after me, and I heard Stormbreeze mutter. "Orphans never understand the Clan virtues." I bristled at that, but I decided to let it go before I got into more trouble. ~_~_~_~ "What did you do?" Flightpaw murmured, helping me with my duties in her free time. She couldn't call me by my name because as a servant, I didn't have a name. I was just "servant" to everyone. "I snapped at Stormbreeze because she was getting on my nerves." Flightpaw sighed. "H- I mean you know you shouldn't be doing that because they only want the best for you and she wants you to understand the dangers outside." "Now you sound like Stormbreeze." She rolled her eyes. "I'll leave you be then, since you're being so grumpy, even with your own sister." But we both knew that she wasn't my sister. Chapter Four Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions